Anything
by Oreata
Summary: Sara asks Nick to do her a favor. Snickers. NS.


**Hello Readers, this is my first CSI story, as well as my first Snickers story (obviously). I hope you guys enjoy it, and tell me what you think!  
**

Sara yawned, the fatigue of pulling yet another double shift threatening to settle in. In doing her job she learned a lot about the vial nature of mankind. Death and murder were a normalcy, just as the suns daily rise and fall.

Of course, normalcy didn't mean that she was never unnerved, after all who didn't fear what lurks in the peaceful moonlight. She however, enjoyed the darkness compared to the suns burning gaze. It was strange, most found comfort in being able to see what dwelled around them, but she was different. Unlike most she used the darkness to shield herself from the haunting face of her past. Perhaps that's why she preferred the graveyard shift. Sometimes, unfortunately the harsh reality of life managed to sneak its way into her comfort zone.

Sara nearly laughed out loud in spite of herself. Yeah, this one sure snuck up one me she thought, pacing along the lockers in the change room. Despite the overwhelming desire to sleep there was one more thing she had to do before it was a possibility.

The door to the locker room opened and Sara jumped out of her thoughts in a start.

"Hey Sar," Nick casually stated as he entered the room.

"I thought you left" She told him between biting her nails subconsciously. She'd thought everybody had left.

"Yeah well, forgot my car keys."

She nodded in reply, a small "oh" passed her lips as she continued to pace. Nick sauntered over to the bench, where he had left his keys before turning to leave once again.

"See you later." He smiled. Sara lifted a hand to wave as he walked through the door.

"Hey, Nick!" She found herself calling as the gap between the door and wall evaporated. The door opened again, and he appeared leaning against the door frame curiously.

"Yeah?" He noted that she had finally stopped pacing. Sara breathed in hesitantly as she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"Will you do me a favor?"

* * *

"You're not going to make them stick me with any needles, right?" Nick asked, looking over at the female. They'd been sitting here for 10 minutes of silence, and that in itself made Nick question the purpose of this favor. 

"No." She replied seriously, not bothering to stop staring at the building in front of them. To Nick she seemed frozen in time; her hands were still over the ignition from when she turned off the car 10 minutes ago.

Finally she turned to him, masking any emotion from her face

"I think I'm having a baby." Her own words surprised her. A new possibility seemed to settle in, as she leaned forward, resting her forehead in the palm of her hand. Nick leaned back in his seat, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. He listened as she cursed under her breath, fear and stress evident in her voice. How was he meant to react to this?

"Uh….do you, um…want me to go in with you?" He suggested, hoping that this was the favor she'd asked for earlier. She turned to look at him,

"Well, yeah…." She replied as if it was blatantly obvious. Sara sat up, placing a hand on each side of the steering wheel, focusing her eyes on the building in front of them.

"Whenever you're ready," Nick told her with a smile. They sat there in silence until finally Sara reached down and unbuckled her seat belt. She nodded at him, and in unison they got out of the car and entered the building.

"Hi, I've got an appointment for Sara Sidle.

* * *

The first thing they did was ask for a urine sample so they could do the test. Of course Nick didn't come along for that part of the procedure; he did however wait in the small doctors' office with her as they awaited the results. Just as in the car, they waited in silence until a nurse entered the room to talk to Sara about her options, if she was indeed pregnant. 

"Are you the potential father to be?" The blond asked Nick, who looked up startled.

"Uh, no…" He began clearing his throat, "I'm a co-worker." The nurse looked unconvinced, and Nick realized how strange it must sound to hear that Sara's co-worker was here with her. "Uh….Friend?" He suggested.

"Yes, he's a friend. From work." Sara confirmed with a smile in Nick's direction, which he returned. The nurse was about to go over her options when the doctor entered, results in hand.

* * *

The two sat on a bench outside the strip mall where the doctor's office was located. The sun was blazing down on them, creating a nearly unbearable heat; but it didn't matter at that moment. 

Nick sat back in the bench, his hand rubbing her back soothingly as she learned forward. He could feel her breathing. Sara rested her elbows on her knees as she held her face in her hands.

"Oh thank God." She breathed, exhaling all the worry and stress she had built up. Nick nodded, feeling as though he was part of the entire situation now.

"You should get some sleep." He told her, brushing a hair out of her face. She smiled, looking him directly in the eye.

"Yeah, you too. Your car is still at work….you can crash the couch if you want."

"Sure why not." He said. Sara stood, pulling her car keys from her pocket she smiled. "What?" Nick asked, as he stood beside her.

"Guess you didn't need your car keys after all." He rolled his eyes, pulling her into an embrace, which she returned thoughtlessly.

"Hey Nick?" She began, from where they stood together.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for…uh…coming with me."

"Anything for a friend" He replied, pulling out of their embrace just enough to look her in the face. She smiled at him as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Feeling herself begin to blush, in a very un-Sara-like action she hugged him again.

"Seriously, thank you so much." Nick tightened his grip around her, and Sara smiled. She had once said that Nick was "fine," only she didn't realize how fine he was until she ended up in his arms. Fate was strange like that. Earlier today she thought that cruelty had been making its way into her comfort zone, but now she thought that perhaps it had been a gift in disguise. Nothing had really happened between them, but she felt as though something had sparked; she felt safe. Regretfully she pulled out of the embrace.

"We should go." She said. He nodded.

"Are you hungry, I can cook." Nick told her, opening the door to the passenger side of the car.

"Oh really? What happened to junk food, and radiation?" She asked, placing herself in the driver's seat and closing the door. Nick rolled his eyes, clipping his seat belt in place. As they drove off they spoke with a new comfort, and no need to shield themselves from reality.

**A/N: And just for the record, Sara is not pregnant and there was no chance of it being Nicks...Yeah...Read and review! Please? Im cute. I promise. **


End file.
